XForce FanFic Scenes
by ChickRockGuitar
Summary: X-Force. Marvel's new Wet-Works X-Team. Here's what you don't see on panel. Most stories/scenes are written with Laura Kinney aka X-23 as the main character. Other X-Force members appear.
1. XForce Issue 1 Point 5

**. Title:** X-Force Issue #1.5  
**. Author:** Alex Gregg (aka: ChickRockGuitar)  
**. Date Written:** Jan 2008 - (words written: 301)  
**. Fiction Group:** X-Men Comics  
**. Characters:** Laura Kinney/X-23, Logan/Wolverine  
**. Rating:** T (some violence and blood)  
**. Disclaimer:** Marvel/X-Men characters, established concepts and previous storylines credit to Marvel, Stan Lee, Craig Kyle, Chris Yost, and Co. Original storylines credit to me.

**PLEASE READ:  
**This story/scene was written Jan 2008, when I had just seen the first six preview pages for Marvel's new title "X-Force". After seeing these two pages (link posted below), I thought up a nice little scene between Laura and Logan, which could have easily fit in nicely. Enjoy.

**PLEASE LOOK AT THESE PAGES BEFORE READING:**(spoilers for X-Force #1)  
www (dot) webuploads (dot) co (dot) uk/livejournal/xforcepreviewsfic (dot) jpg

Let me set the scene: It's a dark, night. Stars twinkle in the sky. We are mid way, up on a hill, at the edge of a woodland area. Laura sits leaning up against a tree, an assortment of guns/weapons lay next to her. She's looking though a pair of binoculars. In the distance we see what she sees. A Military base.

At that moment a figure comes into view, to Laura left, and sits down next to her. It's Logan.

**Laura:** (still looking though the binoculars) They've been in there seven minutes and forty three seconds. They should be out soon. If not, we should go in after them. They may be have been unable to complete the mission.  
**Logan:** Rahne and Jimmy _know_ what they're doin' (there's a few moments of silence). Listen, Laura. Did yer hear _anythin'_ I said before?  
**Laura:** (puts down the binoculars, turns to face Logan) Yes. I heard all of it.  
**Logan:** Good. Cause I _meant_ it. I don' want yer here. On this team. I wan' yer t'go back.  
**Laura:** Go back? To where? The schools gone. My friends have gone. I have nothing go "go back" to. At least when I'm here, I'm with my family. I'm with you.  
**Logan:** (lets out a frustrated breath) I get that yer wanna be with yer family. But, kid, I'm _not_ a good family. _Trust_ me on that.  
**Laura:** (sees something in the distance) Not good, is better than not at all. (picks up binoculars, looks through, its Rahne and James heading towards them). Here they come.  
**Logan:** Laura, I- (but he's interrupted by her getting up heading to meet the others. Logan gives any angry sigh, the conversation over. For now) Kids... (he to gets up and heads out to meet Rahne and James).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am planning to write more X-23 with other cast scenes/stories, so please keep checking back for updates. Each story/scene will be added in a new "chapter". Thanks for reading.


	2. XForce Issue 10 Point 5

**. Title:** X-Force Issue #10.5  
**. Author:** Alex Gregg (aka: ChickRockGuitar)  
**. Date Written:** Dec 2008 - (words written: 604)  
**. Fiction Group:** X-Men Comics  
**. Characters:** Laura Kinney/X-23, Logan/Wolverine/Josh Foley/Elixir  
**. Rating:** T (some violence and blood)  
**. Disclaimer:** Marvel/X-Men characters, established concepts and previous storylines credit to Marvel, Stan Lee, Craig Kyle, Chris Yost, and Co. Original storylines credit to me.

**PLEASE READ:  
**This story/scene was written Dec 2008, when I had just seen the first six preview pages for X-Force issue #10 – just images, no text at that point. After seeing these two pages (link posted below), I thought up a little "What happens Next" scene. Enjpy.

**PLEASE LOOK AT THESE PAGES BEFORE READING:**(spoilers for X-Force #1)  
www (dot) webuploads (dot) co (dot) uk/livejournal/xforce10fic (dot) gif

Let me set the scene: Okay, so, seconds have passed from the last panel shown. The weapon is violently ripped from Laura stomach, and she falls to the ground. Meanwhile, Logan sprints across the room towards Laura, claws raised. As he gets closer, he's met by Laura's attackers. He, in "full rage" mode, violently cuts though them and tosses them aside. Moments later he retracts his claws and drops to his knees besides Laura.

Logan lifts the semi-conscious teen a few inches off the ground, pulling her closer to him, cradling her as best he can.

**Logan:** Kid! Kid, talk ta me!

Logan glances at Laura's injuries for a few seconds, it's bad. He turns back towards her. She's fading fast - and he knows it.

**Logan:** Laura, hey, no, _stay with me!_  
**Laura:** (tries to speak to through the blood oozing from her mouth) Lo--Lo--.  
**Logan:** (barks orders to his team-mates) Domino! Angel! Cover me! Take them the HELL out! Foley, get over here! (Logan turns back to Laura) You gotta heal, kid. C'mon...  
**Laura:** (Again, tries to speak, coughs, but manages to talk) The vial... it... (coughs) broke... I... failed to--  
**Logan:** Forget about that, a'right?

Logan turns back to the scene before him. Domino and Angel are battling as many foes as they can, keeping them away from Laura and Logan. Josh is trying to find an opening from across the room.

**Logan:** Foley, how long does it take yer ta _get the hell over here?!_ (turns back to Laura) Yer'll be okay, kid. (To himself more than Laura) Yer're ain't healing fast enough. Why ain't yer healing?! _Damnit!_

At that moment, Josh finds an opening and sprints though the gunfire and chaos, towards Logan and Laura. As he gets there, he too, drops to his knees besides Laura.

**Logan:** (angrily) What _took_ yer so long?!  
**Josh:** (he eyes Logan for a moment, then turns to Laura, sees her injuries up close) Oh god...  
**Logan:** I don't think he's listening. (then) Get to work.

Josh places his hands a few inches above Laura's stomach and the usual yellow/golden glow appears. Suddenly Laura speaks.

**Laura:** (very weak) Logan... get back... (coughs) to the mission...  
**Logan:** No, I ain't leavein' yer, kid.  
**Laura:** (very weak) Go... the others... there is... too many... the mission is what... metters...  
**Logan:** Screw the damn mission! (firmly) I _said_ I ain't leavin' yer.  
**Josh:** Logan, go. She's right.  
**Logan:** No. She's my responsibility! Yer all are!  
**Josh:** And Domino and Angel need _help_.

Logan looks over towards Domino and Angel, they're doing well, but not well enough. They've taken hits and are struggling.

**Josh:** Logan, I got her. (Logan just looks at him, not saying a word. Thinking. Weighting things up) _Trust me._ I got her. Go.  
**Logan:** (looks at Laura, they're eyes meet) Yer better be walkin' when I get back.

Logan gives Laura a smile and gets up. Taking one last look at Laura and Josh, he pops his claws, and jumps violently back into the fray. Meanwhile, Josh continues to work on Laura, who seems to be becoming more coherent as the moments tick by. A mixture of her own healing factor kicking in, and Josh's healing abilities. He finishes healing her and withdraws his hands. She's still bloody, but in once piece. She's still very weak, but manges to sit up with Josh's help.

**Laura:** You saved my life. Again. Thank you.  
**Josh:** (shrugs, with a smile) Well, hey... what're friends for?  
**Laura:** Friends?  
**Josh:** Yeah. Friends. That's what we _are_, right?  
**Laura:** (with the slightest hint of a smile) Yes.

(Note: I wrote this BEFORE I realised the Vial had broken all over Laura, lol – So did not realise the Virus was IN her, ah well…).

That's it. Pick up X-Force #10 to find out what REALLY happens next, lol.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am planning to write more X-23 with other cast scenes/stories, so please keep checking back for updates. Each story/scene will be added in a new "chapter". Thanks for reading.


	3. XForce Issue 10 Aftermath

**. Title:** X-Force Issue #10 - Aftermath  
**. Author:** Alex Gregg (aka: ChickRockGuitar)  
**. Date Written:** Jan 2009 - (words written: 1021)  
**. Fiction Group:** X-Men Comics  
**. Characters:** Laura Kinney/X-23, Logan/Wolverine, Josh Foley/Elixir, Warren Worthington/Angel  
**. Rating:** T (some violence and blood)  
**. Disclaimer:** Marvel/X-Men characters, established concepts and previous storylines credit to Marvel, Stan Lee, Craig Kyle, Chris Yost, and Co. Original storylines credit to me.

**PLEASE READ:  
**This story/scene was written Dec 2009, just after I had read X-Force issue #10. Enjpy.

**PLEASE LOOK AT THESE PAGES BEFORE READING:**(spoilers for X-Force #1-10)  
Think of it as kind of a "Previously on [insert tv show name here]".  
www (dot) webuploads (dot) co (dot) uk/livejournal/xforceficish4 (dot) gif  
www (dot) webuploads (dot) co (dot) uk/livejournal/xforceficish10 (dot) jpg

Okay so... Setting the scene...

Angel's Aerie. Rocky Mountains. Colorado. Morning.

Josh is sitting on his own at the Kitchen's breakfast table, eating cereal. Laura comes in though the room's out-side entrance. Josh is surprised to see her, stops eating and puts down his spoon.

**Josh:** Oh, hey, you're up.  
**Laura:** Yes. I've been awake since dawn.  
**Josh:** Oh. So, where've you been?  
**Laura:** (sits at the table) Outside.  
**Josh:** (after a few moments he realises Laura isn't going to elaborate any further) Okay.

Just then, they're interrupted by Warren, who enters from one of the other rooms.

**Warren:** 'Morning.  
**Josh:** Hey.  
**Laura:** Good Morning.

Warren heads over to the Coffee machine and pours himself a cup of Coffee, then turns back to Laura and Josh.

**Warren:** So. How's everyone doing after yesterday's trip to Japan? All good?  
**Josh:** (in a bitter tone) I don't know about "Good". (glances at Laura for a moment) But, we're all still alive aren't we?  
**Warren:** (registers Josh's tone) Things had to be taken care of Josh. That's what we _do_. Okay, so maybe it got a little out of control, we got jumped, but... it happens.  
**Josh:** (mumbles) Yeah. Sure...  
**Warren:** (turns to Laura) So, how're you? You heal fast. Faster than Logan I hear?  
**Laura:** I am fine. And yes, I do heal faster than Logan.

There's a few moments silence in the room. Nobody really knows what to say next. After a while Warren breaks the silence.

**Warren:** (puts his mug into the sink) Okay, well, things to do, people to see. I'll catch you later, then.

With that he heads out the door, leaving Josh and Luara alone. After a few more moments silence, Josh turns back to Laura.

**Josh:** So... How are you feeling _really_?  
**Laura:** I am fine, Josh.  
**Josh:** But, yesterday... If I hadn't caught you... you--you would've... _died_.  
**Laura:** I was trying to destroy the virus. I did not know you would be able to burn it out of my system.

Laura sees her words do not seem to be giving Josh any comfort.

**Laura:** You do not need to worry, Josh. I have now fully healed.  
**Josh:** (in a sad tone) That's not what I'm asking...  
**Laura:** (confused. Not understanding what he's getting at) Then, what are you asking?  
**Josh:** I-- (He stops. Realising Laura's not going to get it). Nevermind...

Josh gets up and puts his bowl etc in the sink and heads for the door, but then turns back to Laura.

**Josh:** Oh! I almost forgot, Logan wanted to see you. I've got no idea where he is though.

And with that said, he leaves. Laura remains sitting at the table on her own for a few more moments before getting up herself, and heading out of the door she first came though.

The Large balcony of Warren's house. Logan is leaning on the rails, bottle of bear in hand, looking out at the snowy Colorado wilderness before him. He senses Laura behind him, and speaks.

**Logan:** Yer know, bein' out here, middle of nowhere... Makes livin' just that little bit easier.

Laura walks up to the rails, and stands next to Logan, and also looks out at the wilderness.

**Laura:** Josh said you wanted to see me.  
**Logan:** He'd be right. (turns to Laura) How yer doin', kid? Yer look okay. Healed up nice and good.  
**Laura:** Why does everyone keep asking me "how I am doing"?  
**Logan:** Everyone?  
**Laura:** Warren, Josh... and now you.  
**Logan:** It's called _carin'_, kid.

Theres a moment of silence between them.

**Logan:** So, lets talk about what went down yesterday. Foley told me what happened. A vat of Molten Metal? What we're yer tryin' to do? - Besides kill yerself.  
**Laura:** I had to destroy the virus. It was the only way.  
**Logan:** It weren't the only way!  
**Laura:** I did not know Josh--  
**Logan:** (interrupts) Even if Foley couldn't of destroyed it, there had to be another way, Laura.  
**Laura:** Perhaps. Perhaps not.  
**Logan:** I woulda _found_ another way.

There's a few moments silence between them again, Then Laura speaks.

**Laura:** The mission is what matters, Logan. My mission was to destroy the Virus.  
**Logan:** Screw the damn mission, kid! Yer life's worth a hell of lot more than the mission!  
**Laura:** (out of nowhere, Laura shouts) No it isn't!  
**Logan:** Kid--  
**Laura:** "Sinclair is more important than you or me. Our lives are worth nothing compared to hers. She is who we die for". That is what you told me! I had to destroy the virus, before it killed her and all other Mutants!  
**Logan:** (shocked) Wha...?

More silence as Logan stares at her, taking in her words. Logan thought back to when he said this to her. It soon dawned on him the effect of which his words had had on her. Then lets out a guilty sigh.

**Logan:** Kid, what I said to yer... I was pissed. Worried about what they'd done to Rahne. I didn't mean... Laura, yer life _is_ important, a'right? Important to me, Foley, and the other kids. Yer hear me?  
**Laura:** Yes.  
**Logan:** Good.  
**Laura:** (After a few moments) I... I did not know.  
**Logan:** Well... yer do now.

Silence again, both Laura and Logan take in the exchange of words. After a few moments Laura breaks it.

**Laura:** Does this mean, you accept me as part of the team?  
**Logan:** What?  
**Laura:** You did not want me here. Has this changed now?  
**Logan:** No, kid. That ain't changed. I _don't_ want yer here. (Logan sees Laura looks dejected). But that's 'cause I don't want this life for yer. After everything they put yer though... yer shouldn't be a part of this.  
**Laura:** But, I have the ability to help. That is what I want to do, Logan. I want to help.  
**Logan:** I appreciate that, kid. But, helpin' ain't always the right thing to do.  
**Laura:** I'm am not going anywhere.  
**Logan:** (with a very slight smile) Yeah, I figured.

Both Logan and Laura turn back to looked at the wilderness surrounding them. Convocation over. For now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am planning to write more X-23 with other cast scenes/stories, so please keep checking back for updates. Each story/scene will be added in a new "chapter". Thanks for reading.


End file.
